1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing safety cones and, in particular, to a method of manufacturing foam safety cones.
2. Related Art
Safety cones used on roads or for the purpose of warning are made of PVC or rubber. However, due to the soaring crude oil price in recent years, the related plastic materials also become more expensive. Therefore, how to reduce the cost of manufacturing safety cones has become the topic priority of vendors. To reduce the production cost, one usually makes the base using recycled materials or some other materials. Since the primary conic body is still made of expensive materials such as PVC or rubber, the cost cannot be effectively decreased.
Moreover, the conventional safety cone consists of a conic body and a base. However, in practice, the conic body has a larger cross section. When a vehicle goes by the safety cone or a gusty wind blows by, the safety cone is very likely to be displaced or tumble due to the side wind.
It is an objective of the invention to solve the above-mentioned problems.